planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1C
''SECTOR 1C Cuatro.png|Okay, '''Starch-Lord'. Do what I say and we'll get through this together. Starchlord.png|Got it. You know? I'm bored. Let's get Heartichoke over here. Wait, where is Heartichoke? Savage Spinach.png|ADGIHOGSHIGSOIHGSFIOGHDFGOIHFDHL HEARTYCHOKE.png|'Savage Spinach', calm down! I will calm you with the power of LOVE! Bloony.png|Or we could inflate the heroes into enormous size! ''Wave 2wenty-6ix: Derpy Dorpeners'' 26ix.png|''GOTTA BE QUICK! GET IN THE MIX FOR 2WENTY-6IX!'' Dorpener2.0.png|x4 UCHOSE.png Grand Spahk.PNG|FIGHTER ONE: Spahk (i really need to upgrade my characters in full turbo blast now) Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|FIGHTER THREE: BDD FITE!.png Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahks turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|Get ready to be ''CHORKED, you idiots. (chorks Dorpener #1) DeadDorpener2.0.png|(-40/10) CM.png|'Cookies turn! Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses ''Nocturnal Admissions) DeadDorpener2.0.png DeadDorpener2.0.png DeadDorpener2.0.png Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 2wenty-7even: Here Be Dragons'' 27even.png|''Three times three times three is 2wenty-7even!'' Herebedragons.png|(hiding) Tootsuort.PNG|dernt buh shay Herebedragons.png|(thinks that he's being stalked by Cuatro, so... Greenie.jpg|...he summoned Greenie) UCHOSE.png SUCH INTENSITY!.PNG|WE GUNNA NIID SUUM DEATH FUEL!!! Tootsuort.PNG|'DUHSTORT'! (fighter one) Kitty.jpg|Did someone call for a Kitty? (fighter two) Ttttt.png|I'm also here! (fighter three) FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Tootsuort.PNG|(''gear grindin’) Greenie.jpg|(40/50) Kitty.jpg|'Kittys turn! Kitty.jpg|(''bounces on Greenie) Greenie.jpg|(30/50) Blits.png|'Blitzys turn! Iiiii.png|Okay, what can I do here? Biltz.png|I know! (''scratches Greenie) Deadgreenie.jpg|(-20/50) Wave_complete!.png Herebedragons.png|(runs off to Wave 3hirty-1ne) Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|Who was that guy!? Holiver.png|I don't know, but he looks vaguely familiar... ''Wave 2wenty-8ight: Super Balloony was Here'' 28ight.png|''OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CHECKMATE! LITERATE! MICTURATE! 2WENTY-8IGHT!'' Bloony.png|Well, you deflated Birdie, did you? I'm gonna destroy you all with these! G.I.F..png|(Super Balloony inflates a G.I.F... Kitty.jpg|...and a Mylarcat) Kitty.jpg|WHAT THE HECK WE CAN'T KILL THOSE! THOSE ARE MY COUSINS! UCHOSE.png Holiver.png|FIGHTER ONE: Holiver the Talking Hourglass Tootsuort.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort Mr. freezy.png|FIGHTER THREE: Mr Freezy FITE!.png Holiver.png|Since I go first... (uses Time Bomb on the G.I.F.) Kablooooooom.png Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Tootsuort.PNG|'Duhstort'’s turn! Tootsuort.PNG|(gear grinder) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Mr. freezy.png|'Mr Freezy'’s turn! Mr. freezy.png|(uses Hailstorm) 32C64C1B-CDBC-44AC-BA71-D65D7D4DF8AD.jpeg|(three times) Kablooooooom.png|(all the cotent inside was destroyed by mylar explosions) Duhstorta.png|(everyone took 30 damage) (30/60) Holiver.png|(0/30) Mr. freezy.png|(15/45) Wave complete!.png|'Holiver' is revived instantly! ''Cutscene 8ight: Aquí Hay Dragones'' Cuatro.png|I’ve heard that a little imp in a dragon suit is summoning his dragons to stop the heroes. Starchlord.png|We can just hypnotize him, eh? Because that's what I'm doing to Mirahaze for revenge of calling PvZ Heroes “Explosively Stupid”.|link=https://crappygames.miraheze.org/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Heroes E272D13C-EAC0-42F1-9F66-637A8C825DBB.jpeg|...minus this part. Cuatro.png|So, Starch-Lord, if we do it according to plan... (summons Dragon Tamer) Herebedragons.png|Wha- where am I? MW.png|''Meanwhile, in Dragon Tamer’s backpack...'' 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Where’s Greenie? 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|I don’t know, Embra! 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|SURPRISE!!! Hehe! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Please stop that, Pouncer. It’s not even funny anymore. 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|Yeah, I totally ag- 84EB4494-2C88-4C0F-8D4F-04D5FF52E380.jpeg|(gets punctured by Pouncer’s spike strips) 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|...sorry. 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Great. You murdered Cloudy. 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|What do you mean? I’m still here! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Oh right. Respawning. But where’s Greenie? 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|He died outside DT’s backpack, so he couldn’t respawn. 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Oh, okay then. MW.png|''Back with Cuatro and Starch-Lord...'' Cuatro.png|I’ve heard from inside your backpack that Greenie died. Don’t worry, I got this. (summons Greenie and puts it back into DT’s backpack) THERE. Greenie.jpg|Yay, I’m back! Herebedragons.png|Wait, you’re saying that you want me to summon Cloudy, Pouncer, Embra, and all the other dragons I have? Cuatro.png|Yup. Herebedragons.png|Well, if you insist... (summons every single dragon he has) 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|Okay guys, let’s not mess this u- CUATRO!? Cuatro.png|(hypnotizes all of DT’s dragons AND DT himself) Herebedragons.png|Must... obey... Cuatro... Starchlord.png|WOW, NOW I'M THINKING OF DROPPING IN PLANTS! BESIDES, THIS SECTOR IS (grabs hammer and throws it at the screen) CALLED THE GREENHOUSE EFFECT, NOT “THE BLOONHOUSE EFFECT”! Cuatro.png|(fixes the screen) We usually send out Green characters here! Starchlord.png|Well? Dump the Great Zucchini, Muscle Sprout, and other hard hitters we got! Like Onion Rings, Dark Matter Dragonfruit, and any... freezing plant. SPLIT THE ROOM.PNG|IT'S TIME TO SPLIT THE R00M, KIDS Iiiii.png|What was that? ''Wave 2wenty-9ine: Green is Not a Creative Color'' 29ine.png|''2wenty-9ine! It's 2wenty-9ine!'' Squareblob.png|Four of these... Dorpener2.0.png|...and four of these. UCHOSE.png PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|FIGHTER ONE: Pyreo Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|FIGHTER THREE: Pay Per Fore FITE!.png PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|(burns down everything) DeadDorpener2.0.png|(x4) DeadSquareblob.png|(x4) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 30irty: Maximum Power'' 30irty.png|''IT'S WAVE NUMBER 30IRTY!'' SpikyMervert.png Zapper.png Voltabolt.png UCHOSE.png Ttttt.png|FIGHTER ONE: Blitzy Duhstort yor Face.PNG|'DUHSTORT' IS BACK FOR FIGHTER TWO! Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie FITE!.png lllll.png|Okay, so I go first. (zaps the Spiky) SpikyMervert.png|(20/62) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Tootsuort.PNG|ttooTOUOUAUOOUOUO (''gear grindin time) DeadSpikyMervert.png|(0/62) CM.png|'Cookie'’s turn! Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(nocturnal admissions) Zapper.png|(15/60) Voltabolt.png|(55/95) Nmeturn.png|This is getting fun. Voltabolt.png|'Voltabolt' sacrified 11 HP for an ulticharge! (44/95) Zapper.png|'Zapper' used zap on Duhstort! Duhstorta.png|(-31/65) Duhstorta.png|(exploded on Voltabolt) DeadVoltabolt.png|Let’s just say that both Duhstort and the Voltabolt are dead. (-51/95) Yourturn.png Iiiii.png|Okay, Duhstort is dead. I have to get rid of that Zapper! Lightning attacks won’t work, so... Lllll.png|(scratches the Zapper) DeadZapper.png|(-45/60) Wave complete!.png|By the way, Duhstort is recovered. ''Cutscene 9ine: Woah Allí, Amigo, Puede que Necesites ir más Despacio! Cuatro.png|''Azul, rojo, verde, verde no es un color creativo! B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|'Cloudy', I have to- BC3180CA-571F-42F6-919E-2FD032420665.jpeg|(accidentally steps on a spike strip) 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|Come on, Pouncer. STOP LAYING OUT SPIKE STRIPS! IT’S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE! 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|Oh really? Starchlord.png|When’s the next cutscene without a spanish name? Cuatro.png|''Cutscene 10n. Sunflower.png|Where's the fourth wall break? 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the fortieth wall back together again. Cuatro.png|There it is. 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the eleventh fourth wall back together again.'' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Announcement: TSRITW, I can’t tolerate your constant bugging.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Either we can continue this comic, or we can cancel it. I prefer the former option. We need more people.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Bk... with a new announcement that if somebody bugs me I will be one step closer to LEAVING.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Okay then.|link=User:TSRITW Starchlord.png|Find some Angry Birds Transformers Gadgets. We're going to need those... to deploy these weird odd sensations to the battlefield. ''Wave 3hirty-1ne: Here Be Dragons II'' 31ne.png|''IT'S TIME FOR 3HIRTY-1NE!!!'' Herebedragons.png|(summons Pouncer and Embra) 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|We're gonna beat the heck out of those guys! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|YEAH!!!! UCHOSE.png 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|FIGHTER ONE: Foxy Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie Tootsuort.PNG|FIGHTER THREE: ...Foxy Duhstort FITE!.png 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|'Foxys turn! 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(uses ''Scratchy on Pouncer) 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|AAAAGGGGGHHHH THIS IS WORSE THAN MY SPIKE STRIPS (20/50) CM.png|'Cookies turn! CMtriggered.png|(uses ''Paul Rudd Rant on Embra) 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|(40/50) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstort yor Face.PNG|da ''uirhurn iz da buzzt wiipon (Volume btw), bawt litz grahnd GEARS (IRON!) BD95F9A4-75CA-479E-AC31-666574F4814E.jpeg|Now I know how getting punctured by my own spike strips feels like... (-50/50) Nmeturn.png 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|FOR POUNCER!!!!! (uses Explosive Results on Cookie) CMtriggered.png|AAAGGGGHHH!!! (25/45) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(15/45) Duhstort yor Face.PNG|(45/65) Yourturn.png 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|'Foxys turn! 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(uses ''Scratchy on Embra) FF010D57-B96D-4786-865C-349A5AE854DA.jpeg|WHY? JUST... WHY!?? (0/50) Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 3hirty-2wo: Blast to the Past'' 32wo.png|''3HIRTY-2WO-WO, 3HIRTY-2WO-WO!!!'' UCHOSE.png Yayy.png|FIGHTER ONE: Blitzy 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|FIGHTER TWO: Foxy Tootsuort.PNG|FIGHTER THREE: you-know-who Peashooter.png|five of these Sunflower.png|five of these Wallnut.png|five of these FITE!.png Lllll.png|I go first, right? (zaps a Peashooter) Peashooter.png|(-18/32) (four remaining) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|I’M NEXT! (uses Terrifyingly Deafening Scream on a Sunflower) Sunflower.png|(-6/14) (four remaining) Tootsuort.PNG|'Duhstort'’s turn! Duhstorta.png|'bwitz' haz uh cruzhh awn moxie!!! (bursting burp) Lllll.png|WHA- NO I DON’T! Well, I guess I do... Wallnut.png|(-20/80) (four remaining) Peashooter.png|(-68/32) (three remaining) Sunflower.png|(-86/14) (three remaining) Nmeturn.png Peashooter.png|(Okay, Peashooters. What are you going to use?) 3D58F98D-FBE4-4752-87C3-2AEFECABC5B4.jpeg|(on each fighter) Duhstorta.png|(35/65) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(5/35) Lllll.png|(dodged) Sunflower.png|(they all use Sun Beam on Blitzy but only one hit) Lllll.png|(5/40) Wallnut.png|(they use Defend on each other) Yourturn.png Lllll.png|Can’t risk “dying”! (uses Healing Luck on everyone) (35/45) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(35/35) Duhstorta.png|(65/65) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(uses SUPER SCREECH) Lllll.png|OOOOOWWWWWWWW!! You know that affects EVERYONE, right? (10/45) Duhstorta.png|(40/65) Peashooter.png|(all dead) Sunflower.png|(all dead) Wallnut.png|(all dead) Wave complete!.png ''Cutscene 10n: Move Over, Pyjama Mama Llamas'' Cuatro.png|Hey, Starch-Lord. Do you think the PJ Masks are stupid? Starchlord.png|No, but Louie the Leaky is stupid. Cuatro.png|Yeah. Bloony.png|I mean, if I rubberize him, he’d deflate almost immediately! 2A9EF77B-8CE2-4DFB-A1E8-28C5F895D886.jpeg|AAAAAGGAAGGAGGGAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! D43C04B3-7780-4D6B-A4AA-6E8230E50F54.jpeg|AAAGAGAGGAGAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Herebedragons.png|What... were those... Cuatro.png|New enemies I might add: Pairs of Pears! 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|That is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard of. 6A479AE6-B0E9-44C9-A43E-90C67E0B551A.jpeg|(gets popped) D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|What the heck happened just there!?!?!? Greenie.jpg|Oh, it just happens sometimes when someone inflates too much. Starchlord.png|Wait... can I add THIS to the mix? (holds up Mr. Popsicle) Cuatro.png|Why not submit your idea in the idea box? 4th_wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the twelfth fourth wall back together again.'' Starchlord.png|YOU KNOW WHAT!!! I'm gonna prepare a new project called the 'LUNA-R Moon. How am I gonna do this? I'M GONNA USE A CLONE MACHINE AND MAKE EVIL CLONES OUT OF- well, whatever. THEN I'M GONNA STORE THEM IN A BIG MOON TO ASSAULT THE GOOD GUYS WITH! After our main boss dies, that is... of this... ahem... war. Cuatro.png|That sounds like a great idea! ''Wave 3hirty-3hree: Here Be Dragons III'' 33hree.png|''3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree, 3hirty-3hree!'' B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|READY!? 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|My Loonasaurs and I are BORN ready! B024B524-34F5-4E5E-A9CC-5E2F94539861.jpeg UCHOSE.png Darty_party_2.0.png|FIGHTER ONE: Elastimonkey Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort Lllll.png|FIGHTER THR- Iiiii.png|Do I have to be chosen AGAIN? Those guys look so gro- I_am_a_pirate!!!.png|(barfs) FITE!.png Darty party 2.0.png|I'll just pull my cord... INFLATED.png|(inflates himself) 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|AGH! (75/80) B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|(75/80) B024B524-34F5-4E5E-A9CC-5E2F94539861.jpeg|(5/20) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'! Your turn! Duhstort yor Face.PNG|2mawchbeloonz... gersh (gear grinds) 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHNOOOOOOOOOOO (35/80) I am a pirate!!!.png|(stops barfing) It's my turn, right? Lllll.png|I've been travelling a lot, and I got... twinkle twinkle ball of gas.png|...THESE BALLS OF GAS! B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|(35/80) Nmeturn.png 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|(uses Last Breath) (15/80) Ow.png|AH (5/25) Duhstorta.png|(45/65) I_am_a_pirate!!!.png|(30/50) B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|(uses Void) Ded.png|(-35/25) Duhstorta.png|(5/65) Ttttt.png|(dodges) 1E72F6BC-499B-4137-BAD6-B776B23D034F.jpeg|(they use Inflate on each other) (10/20) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|Since Elastimonkey's dead, it's Duhstort's turn! OH HECKIN MAN.png|'TRUGIIDRERD!!!!' (uses VENGEANCE) 84EB4494-2C88-4C0F-8D4F-04D5FF52E380.jpeg|(-35/80) Lllll.png|MY TURN! bunny blitz.png|(uses No Hoppy Endings) (loses 10 HP in the process) (20/50) BC3180CA-571F-42F6-919E-2FD032420665.jpeg|(-5/80) Nmeturn.png 32A5394B-3F49-428F-BFC7-6607E1EE1A68.jpeg|(they use Inflate on each other) (15/20) Yourturn.png Iiiii.png|It's over, man. We're doomed! Duhstorta.png|Any healing moves, Duhstort? Duhstorta.png|''nawt til ah secrifahc mahself!!!'' Duhstorta.png|''(unless he's the only fighter he uses mega sacrifice boom on the enemies)'' B380930E-AFD0-435D-A918-23ABA897744E.jpeg|Bad choice, Duhstort! Since all of the Loonasaurs are dead, they did 20 damage to everything! Duhstorta.png|(-15/65) Bunny blitz.png|(dodges ONE of the blasts) (5/50) Wave complete!.png Bunny blitz.png|Can I get out of this costume now? CM.png|Yes. ''Wave 3hirty-4our: Someone's Probably Into This'' 34our.png|''Someone's probably into this, someone's probably into this, someone's probably into this, good ol' Wave 3hirty-4our!'' Lllll.png|I think I've got enough fighting for now. UCHOSE.png James_Vii.png|FIGHTER ONE: 7ames 5ivefinger.png|FIGHTER TWO: 5ivefinger Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER THREE: Duhstort FITE!.png James Vii.png|Okay, here's the deal: all the Loonasaurs will deal instant 50 damage in the face if they all explode at once. Be careful if you plan to destroy them though... they have 65 maximum HP and start with 33. James Vii.png|(uses Decashot on a Loonasaur) B380930E-AFD0-435D-A918-23ABA897744E.jpeg|(it dies) (-37/65) James Vii.png|(takes 5''' damage) (45/50) You see what I mean? 5ivefinger.png|(25/30) Duhstorta.png|(65/70) 5ivefinger.png|(quintashoots another '''Loonasaur) B380930E-AFD0-435D-A918-23ABA897744E.jpeg|(-3/65) James Vii.png|(40/50) Okay, popping them is a bad idea. 5ivefinger.png|(20/30) Duhstorta.png|(60/70) Duhstorta.png|erkah i lurnd frahm pizzt miztakes. (uses mega barrier) Nmeturn.png B024B524-34F5-4E5E-A9CC-5E2F94539861.jpeg|(one gets inflated by the other seven) (22/65) 1E72F6BC-499B-4137-BAD6-B776B23D034F.jpeg|(57/65) 32A5394B-3F49-428F-BFC7-6607E1EE1A68.jpeg|(then uses one on itself) (62/65) Yourturn.png James Vii.png|(uses Seventh Heaven and heals himself) (50/50) 5ivefinger.png|(shoots a Loonasaur) B380930E-AFD0-435D-A918-23ABA897744E.jpeg|(-28/65) (fortunately the barrier absorbed the blasts) Tootsuort.PNG|patwoie Nmeturn.png 32A5394B-3F49-428F-BFC7-6607E1EE1A68.jpeg|One Loonasaur inflated the one with 62 HP! B380930E-AFD0-435D-A918-23ABA897744E.jpeg|(it does a Bursting Boom) 1E72F6BC-499B-4137-BAD6-B776B23D034F.jpeg|(the other five use Inflation on themselves) (17/65) Yourturn.png No, James Vii.png|I have to... (uses Bullet Storm on the Loonasaurs) B380930E-AFD0-435D-A918-23ABA897744E.jpeg|(they all die) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 3hirty-5ive: All Around Me Are Familiar Faces'' 35ive.png|''This is 3hirty-5ive, this is 3hirty-5ive!'' Eco-freak.png|We're going to kill you. Healthdiamond.png|You cannot use your strongest fighter, so you can't use Duhstort or Blitzy. Freakstort.PNG|(freaks out so much he dies) Lllll.png|That's g- I am a pirate!!!.png|(barfs) UCHOSE.png Mr. freezy.png|FIGHTER ONE: Chip PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|FIGHTER TWO: Pyreo Health Diamond.png|FIGHTER THREE: Health Diamond, actually, Mr. Yokai's Health Diamond FITE!.png Mr. freezy.png|(freezes Eco-Freak) Eco-freak.png|(35/40) (doesn't freeze because he is Eco-Freak) PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|(burns Eco-Freak) eco-burnt.png|(is covered in ash) (15/40) Health Diamond.png|(does a stone sprint on Eco-Freak) Ecodead.png Nmeturn.png Healthdiamond.png|(uses Sportaflop on Mr. Yokai's Health Diamond) Health Diamond.png|(took 40 damage) (25/65) Yourturn.png Chip.png|(laser cuts Health Diamond) Sliced_diamond.png Wave complete!.png ''Wave 3hirty-6ix: Six-Die Yahtzee'' 36ix.png|''3hirty-6ix, 3hirty-6ix, 3hirty-6ix!'' RoboSix.jpg|SIX. UCHOSE.png RoboSix.jpg|'Rectangl'rs '''RoboSix'! I am a pirate!!!.png|I'll do it. Health Diamond.png|FIGHTER THREE: Health Diamond, again 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|BACKUP FIGHTER: Battery 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Wait! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Battery, the leader of EDOSE. We came to help you on your journey, but I'm single at the current moment. The other two will do the next waves. FITE!.png RoboSix.jpg|I use Zippy Zap! RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSixes A', C''', and '''E took 33 damage! (363/396) Lllll.png|Next, I'm gonna use... Twinkle twinkle ball of gas.png|...THIS BALL OF GAS! RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix F' died! (-4/396) RoboSix.jpg|All the other RoboSixes lost 66 HP! (A''', '''C, E': 297/330) ('B, D': 330/330) Health Diamond.png|(does a ''basketbounce) RoboSix.jpg|All '''RoboSixes lost 4''' HP! ('''A, C''', '''E: 293/330) (B''', '''D: 326/330) Nmeturn.png RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix A' uses Break Dance and hit... RoboSix.jpg|...RoboSix B... (315/330) Health Diamond.png|...Health Diamond... (54/65) RoboSix.jpg|...himself... (282/330) Lllll.png|...Blitzy... (but he dodged) (55/55) RoboSix.jpg|...Rectangl'r's RoboSix... (55/66) RoboSix.jpg|...and RoboSix C. (282/330) RoboSix.jpg|All the other RoboSixes use Zippy Zap on Blitzy... Ttttt.png|...which he only got hit by two, but he's immune to Lightning attacks. (55/55) RoboSix.jpg|The attack also hit Rectangl'r's RoboSix (which he dodged four)... (22/66) Health Diamond.png|...and Health Diamond (which she dodged three). (10/65) Yourturn.png RoboSix.jpg|(uses Zippy Zap) RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSixes A', B''', and '''C took 33 damage! (A''', '''C: 249/330) (B': 282/330) ('D: 326/330) (E''': 293/330) Lllll.png|Okay, '''A and C''' have the least health, so... Ttttt.png|(runs over '''RoboSixes A and C') RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSixes A and C''' took '''250 damage! (A''', '''C: -1/330) RoboSix.jpg|(B': 150/198) ('D: 194/198) (E''': 161/198) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Did I mention that this comic is more mathematical than many other FACs? I even had to use A CALCULATOR to calculate the remaining HP of the '''RoboSixes.|link=User:TSRITW 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the thirteenth fourth wall back together again.'' Health Diamond.png|(throws a transfusion gem at Robosix D) RoboSix.jpg|(RoboSix D took 15 damage) (179/198) Health Diamond.png|(heals for 7') (17/65) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Did everyone just ignore my turn? (uses ''Bolt Tackle on '''RoboSix) RoboSix.jpg|However, Battery's move was denied because he is just a backup fighter and can only be used if one of the three main fighters was defeated. Nmeturn.png RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix B' uses Break Dance. RoboSix.jpg|It hit these targets in this order: HD, RRS, RSB, RSD, Blitzy, RSD Health Diamond.png|(6/65) RoboSix.jpg|(0/66) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(Battery replaces RRS) RoboSix.jpg|(B': 139/198) ('D: 157/198) Lllll.png|(44/55) RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSixes D' and E''' uses Zippy Zap. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(8/30) Lllll.png|(immune) (44/55) Health Diamond.png|(-27/65) Yourturn.png 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Okay, '''Battery. Now it's TRULY your turn! 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Took way too long, but okay. (uses Bolt Tackle on RoboSix B) RoboSix.jpg|(B': -11/198) RoboSix.jpg|('D: 91/132) (E''': 95/132) Lllll.png|(thinking) "Okay, '''Blitzy. You can't mess this up, or else we're probably dead. Lllll.png|(zaps the RoboSixes) RoboSix.jpg|(D': -9/132) ('E: -5/132) Wave_complete!.png ''Cutscene 11even: Interdimensional Travellers in Distress'' TSRITW's Mascot.png|All right. This... might be a problem.|link=User:TSRITW 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Why so? TSRITW's Mascot.png|Because I'm STUCK IN THIS DIMENSION! Also, what are you doing here? You're not in the Jokemension!|link=User:TSRITW 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Oh, someone made a portal to the dimension. And I was curious to find out what's here. Meeeeeeeeeee.png|That would be my older self. If you knew what happened before, you'd have more knowledge about the other dimension.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Am I sensing some... well, unfairness? I mean, your strongest fighter is overly OP and is capable of doing 100+ damage. Meanwhile, my fighters other than Duhstort are likely to die.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|WHATEVER, TIME TO MOVE ON! AND DON'T YOU LINK THIS, ELSE YOU WILL REGRET THIS. Starchlord.png|Sorry, REKT-angler! You're trapped in your world now! Starchlord.png|Anyways... it took me a matter of minutes to make the Luna-r Moon. BEHOLD! SOMETHING WHICH SUMMONS EVIL CLONES OF ANYONE NAMED- ARRRGH, YOU KNOW, LUNA-R? THERE'S A DASH FOR A REASON! Or line. Cuatro.png|Ooh. Better do some research now. Starchlord.png|...dude, it's a pun of the name "Luna" and the word lunar. Cuatro.png|Okay, let's see what it can summon! Luna from Peggle 2 has been recruited, so we can't have her. But we CAN have... Luna_loud.jpg|...ROCK AND ROLL, DUDE! Lunagirl.jpg|I defeated the banana-like Powerpuff Girls knockoffs... for THIS? Cuatro.png|What, you're a cool villain! And Romeo too. Romeoooooooooooooooooooooo.png|Are you talking about me? Cuatro.png|No. Bloony_loony.png|I'm here as well! Nightmare_moon.png|I also make an appearance! Cuatro.png|All right, who invited that pony? Romeoooooooooooooooooooooo.png|I mean, her name used to be Nightmare Moon. Cuatro.png|Is that like the opposite of Dream Island? Romeoooooooooooooooooooooo.png|Can I quit? Cuatro.png|No. Zazz.png|BOSS, CAN I WIELD THIS AWESOME WEAPON AROUND?! Starchlord.png|Dude, that's what I was planning for you to do. Savage Spinach.png|WHAT ABOUT LUNA & ARTEMIS FROM SAILOR MOON?! Starchlord.png|How did YOU get back? Savage Spinach.png|I GOT TRANSPORTED BY THE BROODALS! LOLOLOLOLOL! THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|HEY, I'M MOCKING EGGMAN! No, not Mr. Yokai. Starchlord.png|When did THIS come up? Starchlord.png|Oh yeah, I can just scan Luna from Peggle 2 to make an evil clone out of her... LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|'Starch-Lord': ...find out Louie Choco's gender... BEEFSTEAK CHARGE!.png|...and recruit this dude. Antiblitzy.png|Hi, I'm yztilB and I feel unlucky. ''Wave 3hirty-7even: Seems Familiar, Eh? 37even.png|''It ain't even, it's '''3hirty-7even'!'' Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png UCHOSE.png Rustbooty.png|I have the lowest level, so I'm going for it. E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|I need to level up, too. Pipe Dragon.png|HEY GUYS! MEESTER PAHP FOR LAST! FITE!.png Rustbooty.png|I'm going first and I use SHRINK RAY! Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|'HP' cut in half! (7/7) E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|(uses Screechy) Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|(4/7) (stunned for a turn) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gusher) no kill like overkill.jpg|What do I have to say? No Kill Like Overkill. DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png|(-396/7) Wave complete!.png geoff not jeff.png|Now THAT'S gonna leave a mark! Pipe Dragon.png|...uh... how did I suddenly kill them with too much fluid? Pipe Dragon.png|Hard gush, possibly? ''Wave 3hirty-8ight: Well, It Ain't Easy Now! 38ight.png|''This is '''Wave 3hirty-8ight'!'' 4our.jpg|AWW YEAH I'M BACK BABY RoboSix.jpg|Beep. UCHOSE.png geoff not jeff.png|FIGHTER ONE: Geoff 67442.jpg|FIGHTER TWO: Plastic Fork Pipe Dragon.png|FIGHTER THREE: Meester Pahp Yayy.png|BACKUP FIGHTER: Blitzy FITE!.png Geoff not jeff.png|I’m gonna use Big Wave! RoboSix.jpg|RUST ALERT RUST ALERT RUST ALERT RUST ALERT RUST ALERT RUST ALERT (33/66) 4our.jpg|(8/16) 4our.jpg|(8/16) 4our.jpg|(8/16) 4our.jpg|(8/16) 67442.jpg|It’s your turn, Plastic Fork! 67442.jpg|Plastic Fork used Stitch! Pipe Dragon.png|ALL RIGHT! (uses a water gush) Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Dead4our.png E9BEEB5C-2D3D-41F5-A61E-E71E5EADA8EC.jpeg Wave complete!.png ''Wave 3hirty-9ine: Here Be Dragons IV'' 39ine.png|''It’s Wave 3hirty-9ine-ine.'' D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|We’re gonna kill you! 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|YEAH!!! Bunny blitz.png|Oh looky, what do we have here? C914CA41-CA2A-4521-B1A5-0C243C470DCC.jpeg|'Cookie': It looks like a schedule. CMtriggred.png|OKAY, THEN, I’M GONNA BATTLE! UCHOSE.png Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson Pipe Dragon.png|FIGHTER TWO: Meester Pahp (SO LONG AS I USE MEESTER PAHP, I CAN KILL ABOUT ANYTHING!) D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|FIGHTER THREE: BDD (he desperately needs EXP) Kitty.jpg|BACKUP FIGHTER: Kitty FITE!.png CM.png|Time to crack my Fortune Cookie!|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3YlzbxeAn3M CM.png|“CROUCHING TIGER COURTNEY, HIDDEN DRAGON OWEN” Hmm. That’s weird. 8CA645E7-66EA-4F59-A8DB-B9FB264F9B87.png|(suddenly Harold appears and beats up Redd) D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|(75/100) 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|May I join you guys onto your exciting adventure? Geoff not jeff.png|Sure thing, man! CM.png|That was... awkward. Anyway, it’s your turn, Meester Pahp! Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush, uh-gain) D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|(65/100) 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|(95/100) Dude, that’s WEEEEEEEAK. D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|(uses Really Bad Rodeodeodeo on Redd) D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|AGH! THE BOUNCING! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (25/100) Nmeturn.png D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|Taste my Firelectricity Strike! CMtriggered.png|OW! (25/45) Pipe Dragon.png|(75/75) D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|(15/30) 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|I’m going to use Boing-Boing Bet You Didn't See That Coming!! CMtriggered.png|STOP IT! (5/45) Pipe Dragon.png|(60/75) D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|(dead) Kitty.jpg|I’M TAKING OVER! Yourturn.png Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) 998EED9D-95F6-410E-BE4E-FF481E7F85DB.jpeg|Hee-hee. Hee-hee. (-25/100) 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|(65/100) Pipe Dragon.png|I'MA GOIN' KNOCK YOU OUT! (filthy breath) 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|(stunned) Kitty.jpg|MY TURN! (literally inflates a stone with his breath and throws it to Gia) 6A479AE6-B0E9-44C9-A43E-90C67E0B551A.jpeg|(-35/100) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 40rty: The Ground Round-Up'' 40rty.png|''It’s Wave 40rty, it’s Wave 40rty!'' Cuatro.png|ARE YOU READY FOR ONE OF THE MOST INTENSE BATTLES EVER? Bloony.png|The second round’s my favorite. Herebedragons.png|Uhh... what am I supposed to do here? Cuatro.png|...fix Redd and Gia? Herebedragons.png|OH RIGHT! Herebedragons.png|This time, you need some of your most powerful fighters! Zitlb.png|I’LL DO IT!!! James Vii.png|Me too! I’ll be fighter three! Loki Dragon.png|''The legends are true. Great danger will come. I will fight my way through it... and save the world. I pause am the Mega Shogun.'' Lllll.png|Do we need a backup fighter? Pipe Dragon.png|I'll be the backup! After all, you can't spell overkill without kill, and you can't spell awesome without me! Zitlb.png|SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? No, James Vii.png|I know... FITE!.png ''Round 40-1: Green Is Still Not a Creative Color'' Plitzer.png|Wow, that’s a lot of green enemies! Squareblob.png|x4 Dorpener2.0.png|x4 Plitzer.png|Here’s a little move I learnt... Bricksy.png|(changes into his Bricksy form) BLOCK SMASH! DeadSquareblob.png|(two remain) DeadDorpener2.0.png|(two remain) 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|Now, what do you have in store, Mega Shogun? Loki Dragon.png|''Passion and light... it will win and seize the day, save the world.'' (uses blaze spear) DeadSquareblob.png|Let’s admit... DeadDorpener2.0.png|...they’re all dead. ''Round 40-2: Bounce House'' Bloony.png|HOW ABOUT THIS! G.I.F..png Kitty.jpg Kitty.jpg Kitty.jpg James Vii.png|My turn. (shoots a Mylarcat) 32C64C1B-CDBC-44AC-BA71-D65D7D4DF8AD.jpeg|(0/25) Kitty.jpg|(the others take 10 damage) (15/25) 343029CC-F7F5-4081-AE1D-8B44D42F86C0.jpeg|(39/49) Fyi.png|Currently, Blitzy has 50 HP, MS has 65, and 7ames has 45. Nmeturn.png E1D5415D-B2F5-4E36-BB2F-D5EBC08B5E20.jpeg|(G.I.F. licks MS) Loki Dragon.png|(53/75) Kitty.jpg|(the Mylarcats bounce on Blitzy) Lllll.png|Pfft. (one popped on impact of his fur) Lllll.png|(25/60) Yourturn.png ZtilB.png|How about this! (scratches the last Mylarcat) 32C64C1B-CDBC-44AC-BA71-D65D7D4DF8AD.jpeg|(-45/25) Fyi.png|Everyone took 10 damage again, so Blitzy has 15 HP, MS has 43, and 7ames has 35. Loki Dragon.png|''My... gosh...'' (uses katana execution) Kablooooooom.png|(all of the contents inside were also destroyed) ''Round 40-3: Revenge of the Plants'' Lllll.png|What now? C914CA41-CA2A-4521-B1A5-0C243C470DCC.jpeg|According to this “schedule”, plants should be coming up. Peashooter.png Sunflower.png Wallnut.png No, James Vii.png|Don’t wanna die. (uses Seven Shields) Nmeturn.png Peashooter.png|(uses Shoot on Blitzy) Lllll.png|(blocked by first shield) Sunflower.png|(uses Sun Beam on Blitzy) Lllll.png|I’M THE TARGET NOW!? (blocked by second and third shields) Wallnut.png|(uses Defend on Sunflower) Yourturn.png Ttttt.png|(runs over Peashooter and Sunflower) Peashooter.png|(-8/32) Sunflower.png|(-36/14) Lllll.png|Here’s something you might not know... Iiiii.png|...I actually drank an Uber-Power Potion before Wave 3hirty-6ix. That’s why my attacks were powerful in that wave. 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the fourteenth fourth wall back together again.'' Loki Dragon.png|(uses blaze spears) Wallnut.png|(-20/80) ''Round 40-4: Numberetti: What's the Biggest Number You Can Make? 4our.jpg|x4 RoboSix.jpg No, James Vii.png|Gotta kill ‘em all. (''shoots the 4ours) Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Dead4our.png Nmeturn.png RoboSix.jpg|(uses Zippy Zap on Blitzy) Lllll.png|Stupid. (immune) (15/60) Yourturn.png Zitlb.png|I GOT THIS! (zaps the RoboSix) E9BEEB5C-2D3D-41F5-A61E-E71E5EADA8EC.jpeg ''Round 40-5: Here Be Dragons V'' Herebedragons.png|You think you’ve defeated my dragons? Well, here are the seven you’ve just defeated! Greenie.jpg 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg Herebedragons.png|And you have to fight ALL OF THEM. 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|Don’t fail me, Mega Shogun! Loki Dragon.png|''I will not, Harold.'' (uses katana execution) Greenie.jpg|Let’s just assume that it hit me- WHAT!? Deadgreenie.jpg|(-350/50) No kill like overkill.jpg|Congrats. You’ve just got the No Kill Like Overkill badge for this wave. Geoff not jeff.png|She’s just kidding. There are no badges in this game... OR ARE THERE?? James Vii.png|(shoots Pouncer) BD95F9A4-75CA-479E-AC31-666574F4814E.jpeg|I regret that I have only one life to- (gets popped) (-20/50) 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|The heck are you talking about? You can re-inflate, remember? Nmeturn.png 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|I’m gonna use... SLOW BURN. Lllll.png|PLEASE DON’T USE IT ON ME! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|That’s okay. I will target MS instead. Loki Dragon.png|'MS' takes no damage, but will take 10 damage guaranteed every turn. (43/75) Loki Dragon.png|''It does not matter on the level. It matters on the strength... I'll slash you next.'' 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|(uses Storm’s Brewing) B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|(uses Void) (40/80) No, James Vii.png|We only have one shield left. D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|(uses Firelectricity Strike on 7ames) James Vii.png|(35/55) No, James Vii.png|Darn it. No more shields, but I will generate some more in the next turn. (SPOILERS: He won't.) Fyi.png|Meanwhile, MS took no damage and Blitzy is immune to Lightning attacks. 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|(uses BBBYDSTC! on Blitzy) Lllll.png|(dodges) James Vii.png|(20/55) Loki Dragon.png|(nope) (43/75) 5E019B42-8296-4B84-97C2-9ED5EBD879B9.jpeg|Darn it! I was about to defeat that kitty! Yourturn.png Lllll.png|Don’t wanna die. (uses Healing Luck) (35/60) Loki Dragon.png|(75/75) (cleansed) James Vii.png|That means the Slow Burn effect is removed! (45/55) Loki Dragon.png|(uses katana execution) (Where are the spikes, BTW???) BD95F9A4-75CA-479E-AC31-666574F4814E.jpeg|(Remember? Pouncer is dead.) 84EB4494-2C88-4C0F-8D4F-04D5FF52E380.jpeg BC3180CA-571F-42F6-919E-2FD032420665.jpeg James Vii.png|(shoots Gia) 6A479AE6-B0E9-44C9-A43E-90C67E0B551A.jpeg Nmeturn.png D64C79E1-B925-4302-9FC6-AD00D19F1736.jpeg|I'm the only one standing! Gotta make this count... (uses Firelectricity Strike on MS) Loki Dragon.png|(71/75) Bbbbbreal.png|Seriously? Stop using Lightning attacks on me. (35/60) No, James Vii.png|(30/55) Yourturn.png Twinkle twinkle ball of gas.png|(uses Ball of Gas on Redd) 998EED9D-95F6-410E-BE4E-FF481E7F85DB.jpeg|(self-explanatory) Wave_complete!.png ''Cutscene 12elve: yztilB el Gatito Naranja más Desafortunado'' Ggggg.png|When will this curse be gone? Cuatro.png|It won't. After all, you're the opposite of Blitzy. Ordinary Numberblob -3.png|HIS WHAT?! HIS OPPOSITE OF- DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|(gets punched for being annoying) Starchlord.png|HAHA! Kidnapped Boing Boing Betty for random reasons 'cuz I want to. And modified the Luna-r Moon. Duhstort yor Face.PNG|erghy wah dya keednuhp meh THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|CUZ WE WANTED TO!!! THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|Sorry but this is so smart hiding in the air with a BLIMP that nobody, not even Reanimated Ron, can FIND US!!! Starchlord.png|So... what do you say of going into Jokemon universe and stealing the loot boxes of it? Aka, Jokeboxes. Starchlord.png|We can kidnap past Delta to work for us! After all, he's the past version of the present Delta! Delta Old.png|(meanwhile) Oh my gosh... this is so- WAIT, WHAT'S THAT CRANE?! C6898224-29AF-464B-A883-04F886E900F3.jpeg|(the following scene is so horrific it made Cody barf) Cuatro.png|YES, WE HAVE DONE IT! Llllloser.png|YAY!!! (while accidentally running over Duhstort) Burnt 2 Death.PNG|(is pretty much almost dead) deh.... Starchlord.png|THERE'S NO CATCH LIKE OVERCATCH! TIME TO OPEN UP THESE RANDOM JOKEBOXES! LIKE ELD, RPS, AIL, AND FWE! Starchlord.png|(proceeds to open it up throwing the scraps at Duhstort, Old Delta, and Betty) Delta Old.png|'GIANT DUCKY TUBE THIN'- (gets slapped) 83609589-209C-42E2-9922-E9AB9A5D08E0.jpeg|(sees all of that) OH CRA- (also gets abducted) Holiver.png|(sees what Jack saw) Oh my gosh, Duhstort has been kidnapped, and... what’s that? Blitzy’s doppelgänger? Lllll.png|How can that be!? ''Wave 4orty-1ne: Mīms Used to be Not-Freaky'' 41.png|''After Wave 40rty, after Wave 40rty, comes Wave 4orty-1ne!'' UCHOSE.png Luna.jpg Flame.png Colin.jpg X-ray.png|(backup) Iiiii.png|Why do we have to pick those ones? CM.png|Gimmick. 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the her-real-name-isn’t-'Fifteen'th fourth wall break back together again.'' FITE!.png Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Recruited fighters can be used by ANYONE. MrYokai, give Luna’s moves a try.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|BUT WHAT ARE THEY?! I don't have a moveset!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|(sigh) Nightshade. F62C439C-AA7B-4603-9F9D-99DFF4410B7D.jpeg 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(spooked to death) (0/21) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 4orty-2wo: “Noon”? 42.png|''It is time for '''4orty-2wo'!'' It is time for '''4orty-2wo'!'' UCHOSE.png Supashrooooooooooom.png|Those Mīms are gonna DIE! (FIGHTER ONE) B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|'مِیمزَبایمَ'! (FIGHTER TWO) Pipe Dragon.png|LOL LET'S START THIS! (FIGHTER THREE) FITE!.png Supashrooooooooooom.png|(uses Super Spray on the Mīms) 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(14/21) 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(7/21) 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(14/21) B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|میں'' فلپ آؤٹ'' استعمال کرنے کے لئے جا رہا ہوں! (I’m going to use Flipping Out!) Wallnut.png|(65/80) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(-86/21) Wallnut.png|(-5/80) Nmeturn.png 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(both use Flipping Out on MS) Pipe Dragon.png|(62/80) Yourturn.png Supashrooooooooooom.png|(super sprays the مs) 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(dead) Wave complete!.png ''Cutscene 13irteen: Not So Unlucky'' 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|'کوکی' موٹی ہے. بنگو برقی طور پر بیوقوف ہے. برتری مجھے بارف کرنا چاہتا ہے. (Cookie is fat. Blitzy is electrifyingly stupid. Duhstort makes me wanna barf.) Cuatro.png|What the heck is he talking about? (makes TAWRE speak English) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|'Cuatro' sucks. 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|...uhh, I MEAN RULES! Hawangh apple.PNG|murn thx erld durtla. Delta Old.png|...uh what do you mean? Starchlord.png|Just gotta wreck Boing Boing Betty around before I show you some of the things I got from these 1000 boxes that I managed to steal! (knocks Boing Boing Betty into a wall) Now... lemme show you its contents... 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|He makes me wanna hurl. (throws 'Duhstort' off the blimp) Starchlord.png|'ADAM'!!! (knocks The Adam who Ruins Everything off the blimp) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|اااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااا! (falls onto Wave 4orty-3hree...) 244A41C5-D5ED-4D97-A6A2-AB792D2FD7EA.jpeg|(...but changes back into a normal Adam in the process) ''Wave 4orty-3hree: Adam Mangoes Eat It'' 43.png|''F-O-R-T-Y-T-H-R-E-E, F-O-R-T-Y-T-H-R-E-E, that’s 4orty-3hree!'' 244A41C5-D5ED-4D97-A6A2-AB792D2FD7EA.jpeg|مجھے ناکام نہ کرو، مینگوبلو! (Do not fail me, Mangoblocks!) 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg|ہم آدم نہیں ہوں گے. (We won’t, Adam.) UCHOSE.png 8CA645E7-66EA-4F59-A8DB-B9FB264F9B87.png|Time to unleash my wicked skillz! (FIGHTER ۱) Pipe Dragon.png|SAME! (FIGHTER ۲) Yokai Ecofreak.png|Did you forget me? (FIGHTER ۳) FITE!.png 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|First, I need a change of outfit. 5A221F6F-906A-4C48-8013-5FCC895D266B.png|AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! (punches a Mangoblock) 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg|(-45/5) Pipe Dragon.png|OH YEAH! (water gushes) 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg|(-45/5) Yokai Ecofreak.png|(uses sun fountain) 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg|(the last Mangoblock dies) Nmeturn.png 244A41C5-D5ED-4D97-A6A2-AB792D2FD7EA.jpeg|(uses Overpowered Smartypants) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|(now he is an AWRE) Yourturn.png 5A221F6F-906A-4C48-8013-5FCC895D266B.png|GOSH! (farts on TAWRE) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|!! پھیلاؤ گلوبل وارمنگ کے سب سے بڑے مجرموں میں سے ایک ہے! (Flatulation is one of the biggest culprits of global warming!) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|(-10/90) 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg|(two Mangoblocks spawn) Pipe Dragon.png|''WATER GUSH SOME MORE!!!'' (gushes more water) Wave complete!.png|Who knew Mangoblocks have a water allergy? ''Cutscene 14urteen: Nearing the End'' Antiblitzy.png|AGH! HOW DID THEY GET THROUGH OUR DEFENSES!? Cuatro.png|Send more Haroofistaans! Starchlord.png|JEEZ! BEFORE WE DO, IS IT JUST ME, OR DID WE BARELY STOCK UP ON PLANTS? Because I thought we were going to send in more plants. The only plants used are Peashooters 'n such! Hellfireblock.png Cuatro.png|Yeah, it turns out the plants were burnt by that Hellfireblock. Starchlord.png|Wait a minute... maybe I can just call in some... Archerblock.PNG|'Starch-Lord': ARCHERBLOCKS!!! Yeah, that's the best plan! Antiblitzy.png|Why does his Letterling say "twenty"? Starchlord.png|IT'S "ARROW" YOU DUMMY! Anyways our evil plan is to slap fours on enemies' faces! No, not like in that Crash-'Spyro' crossover which failed! These four-masks EMPOWER ENEMIES AND MAKE THEM HAVE NEW STRONGER ATTACKS! And then we make a hypnotizing ray. Cuatro.png|Okay, bring in the Lunas! Also, "۲۰" really means "twenty". I think you meant to write "تِیر". Four Mask.PNG|'Starch-Lord': HERE IS THE FOUR-MASK! LET ME DEMONSTRATE ITS POWERS! Squareblob.png|(Starch-Lord places mask on the Squareblob as it powers up into Squareblob-4) Squareblob 4.PNG|(this is what it looks like now) 83609589-209C-42E2-9922-E9AB9A5D08E0.jpeg|(freaking out while still tied up) MW.png Holiver.png|(sees what Jack sees) Wait, the evil guys have a mask that can make any enemy more powerful!? Lllll.png|WHAT!? HOW DID THEY DO THAT!? AND WHY DOES ARCHERBLOCK'S LETTERLING SAY "TWENTY"!? 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|They're worthless punks, or my name isn't Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. DORIS.png|Please don't tell Duncan about the Doris part! Squareblob 4.PNG|(suddenly a Squareblob-4 is thrown in) ''Wave 4orty-4our: What the Haroofistaan!? 44.png|''TTTTHHHHIIIISSSS IIIISSSS '''WWWWAAAAVVVVEEEE 4444OOOORRRRTTTTYYYY-4444OOOOUUUURRRR'....'' Squareblob_4.PNG|SSSSuuuurrrrpppprrrriiiisssseeee.... 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg 244A41C5-D5ED-4D97-A6A2-AB792D2FD7EA.jpeg 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg Ballistaan.png Fireblock.png UCHOSE.png Bricksy.png|I'm not doing it. B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|لیکن میں کروں گا! (But I will!) (FIGHTER ONE) 180px-Pi-symbol.svg.png|I'm doing this too! (FIGHTER TWO) Pipe Dragon.png|Oh great! How are we going to un-power it up?! (FIGHTER THREE) FITE!.png B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|''چار ماسک'' بجلی کی چیزوں کو چاروں طرف سے اپنے اعداد و شمار کو ضائع کرتے ہیں. (Four-masks power things up and multiply their stats by four!) B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|(drinks one of Blitzy’s Uber-Power Potions and uses Flipping Out) 9F5A751B-3E3A-4825-8CD8-BB3C1EDCBB9D.jpeg|(the Mangoblocks got scared and they run away) 244A41C5-D5ED-4D97-A6A2-AB792D2FD7EA.jpeg|ویمپس (Wimps.) Squareblob 4.PNG|(12/112) 180px-Pi-symbol.svg.png|'Pi'’s turn! 180px-Pi-symbol.svg.png|Since Battle's sleeping right now Pi uses... well, a simple attack, 'cuz I don't know his moveset. Pipe Dragon.png|(water gushes) Dead Squareblob 4.PNG|(0/112) Fireblock.png|(-28/72) Nmeturn.png 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(uses Flipping Out) 180px-Pi-symbol.svg.png|(21/30) 244A41C5-D5ED-4D97-A6A2-AB792D2FD7EA.jpeg|(uses Overpowered Smartypants) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|(90/90) Ballistaan.png|(uses The Ball is Round) B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|اَوچ! (Ouch!) (53/80) Yourturn.png B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|(uses Flipping Out) 1E095133-3E88-4F74-9308-E84CDE9729ED.jpeg|(-10/90) 180px-Pi-symbol.svg.png|'Pi' again uses attack... Pipe Dragon.png|...and Meester Pahp (Why is there such thing as Mr. Pipe who turns out to be Mario again??? It’s like comparing Spahk’s name with Spaak's name!) once more water gushes. Ballistaan.png|(29/54) 4254915B-DB17-4613-BB5D-4D970B281320.jpeg|(-79/21) Nmeturn.png Ballistaan.png|(uses The Ball is Round on مzuhbamuh...) B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|(...but she dodged) Yourturn.png B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|ن…ن…ن…ن…(uses Flipping Out) Kablooooooom.png|(Ballistaan pops like how Sierra would pop Saggy) Wave complete!.png ''Recruition 3hree: Aren’t They Totally Dramatic? Recruiting_time.png|''It's recruiting time, recruiting time, who's gonna go, who isn't gonna go? Recruiting time, recruiting time, I wanna watch this, so let's go! Fyi.png|We’ve changed things now. From now on, I will show you two recruitable fighters and you will have to choose one of them. We’ll repeat this four times. 00E407BD-227D-4407-8473-5B65820C96E8.jpeg|Basically, it’s a DisOrDat. 89C38FF0-E136-44D2-82D5-9761365E8F22.jpeg A914A4B7-0754-4A32-B104-001DEF7EEC0A.png|OPTION ONE: Lightning 98AF5C30-FFF1-486E-9D2A-8E37ACB62A91.png|OPTION TWO: Duncan Grand Spahk.PNG|Ohh... hey! LIGHTNING! I would be jokin' around but I'm too cool to joke around! 3C8C7219-7A63-4B8D-8E69-F30D076AAA18.jpeg|SHA-BAM!!! 2384617E-6BA3-4F2E-ACBC-086F8305BB0B.png|What? You don’t like me!? D14D554A-0197-459C-A015-482805FA6D21.jpeg|You’re gonna regret that. 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|Well, that’s a relief. 2A14642B-DFA4-43D5-BF98-0E0A8E1628A3.jpeg 9A7B59DD-3544-44F2-AD50-84163B5D431E.png|OPTION ONE: Heather D06E96B2-7AA6-485D-8F2E-C0330936A7D5.png|OPTION TWO: Leshawna Grand Spahk.PNG|This too dramatic... we gonna have- wait, WAIT. Who wants to decide?! Category:RA